Caraphernelia
by Mydarkeyes77
Summary: Falling in love with someone who doesn't love you back is heartbreaking. Just ask Hancock. But realizing you're in love with someone after they've let you go is unbearable. Follow Luffy and Hancock's love story as it echos through the ages.
1. Prologue

Boa Hancock could feel there was something wrong. She just wasn't feeling... right. Standing in front of her was her beloved Luffy and yet all she felt was heartbreak. When did all the happiness leave? For two years now she has watched Luffy grow so much in strength and endurance. Whenever Rayleigh wasn't around, she'd find a way to visit him with load of food and a heart full of love. They've grown closer over the last two years. They've become close friends. She's learned many things about her love. Like how truly selfless he can be. How innocent he was in heart and mind. And how big his heart is. But above all one thing has become abundantly clear. He would never love her. Not as a man loves a woman. At first she was able to ignore it when he'd plainly say, "I'm not going to marry you". She told herself he'd come around with time. But with time... he didn't. After the first year or so his rejections started to sting. It eventually started to hurt so much that she made the conscious decision to not provoke him anymore. And then the feelings of emptiness came.

Today was the day she was seeing Luffy off. It was finally time for Luffy to reunite with his nakama at Sabaody Archipelago. The whole situation felt so bitter sweet to her. She was happy that Luffy was happy. Happy to see him about to embark on the journey of his dreams. However, she felt despair at the same time. She knew that this might be the last time she ever sees him. And even if she does see him again, she knew there was no future ahead of them. It was time to let go.

Everybody's getting ready for Luffy's departure. The ship was ready to sail and Hancock prepared months worth of supplies for... everything. "Luffy, the ship is ready to sail at any moment", by yelled Marguerite. Luffy nodded and expressed his thanks. The women of Amazon Lily looked on in amazement. Luffy has changed much over the last two years. His physical build is more apparent. Its clear that he's become much much stronger. All of the animals that could has kicked his ass when he first arrived now bow down to him in fear and respect. "Its okay, Luffy. We put everything that you like on the ship! And I think I'll be a good wife since I'm thoughtful like that", Hancock said. She couldn't help herself. "I'm not gonna get married. Thanks for the food!" Ouch... that hurt. But she expected it. Still, though, her heart cracked a little more.

As they reached the last island before the New World, Hancock prepared herself to say goodbye... but she couldn't do it. She wanted to see him again someday if only to know that he's okay. "Could you do me a favor?", she inquired of Luffy. "What? I'm not going to marry you", he plainly stated. Her heart clenched. "No... I just wanna leave without saying goodbye", Hancock meekly clarified. "Oh! I've never said that to anyone. I wanna see you again". Her heart skipped. She stopped breathing for a moment. Maybe it could still work... 'No', she thought. 'No. We'll never be together. He'll only just ever see me as his friend'. She swallowed hard. As he floated away in a little sail boat, she marveled at the brightness of his smile. "So innocent", she whispered. Yes, he was good. Too good, dare she say, for someone as tainted as her.

As she watched the Marines zeroing in on the Strawhat Crew as they began to leave, she made a quick decision. She had her ship block the Marine battle ship. Though her title might be jeopardized, she needed to do this for her beloved. And as she watched them descend into the sea, she closed her eyes. 'Be safe', she willed him. 'Follow your heart. As long as you follow your heart, I'm willing to sacrifice mine...'

The End

* * *

Hello everyone! So I used to write fan fiction a while ago and now I'm back! This time around I'm only doing Luffy x Hancock fan fiction. :P I'm thinking of turning this into a chapter story. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly upon the Thousand Sunny. The seas were unusually calm. All of the Straw hats were lounging around enjoying the light breeze except for their captain. No, their captain was being quiet. Disturbingly so. Sitting at the head of the ship, Luffy was looking out at the vast sea before him. And he was doing something he rarely does. He was thinking. 'Hmm, I wonder what Hammock is doing right now...'

For the first time since embarking on this journey, his mind wandered to her. After leaving Sabaody Archipelago, they had reached Fishman Island. A new adventure had awaited them there. After a lot of suspicion, discrimination, and a fierce battle they gained new friends and the love of all the islanders. Now heading to their next stop, they all were unwinding. Luff. But now.. she keeps coming to mind. And it was starting to annoy him. The stupidest things kept flashing in his mind. The way she would constantly blush around him. The light scent of a sweet flower that always surrounded her. Her soft giggles that always sounded like bells. Yep. It was irritating him big time. His face scrunched up like he ate something sour. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she kept popping up in his head.

"Oy, Luffy! What's up? Is something wrong?", Ussop asked. He had been fishing for a snack with no luck. "Ahh, nothing...", Luffy replied. "You don't sound too sure. Come on! You can tell me!" Luffy hesitated but answered anyway. "I've just been thinking about this girl. She keeps popping into my head," this caught the rest of the crew members attention. "All the stupid little things she used to do keep popping into my head. Like how she always used to tell me she loved me. And how she made me pissed every time she would try to get my attention while I was eating. Its pissing me off. I can't stop thinking about her."

All the Straw hats looked shocked at his confession. They began whispering to each other. "Do you think..." "He might be..." "That's impossible..." "Maybe he likes..." Everyone began to wonder if it was possible. Was their dimwitted captain... in love?! "Umm, Luffy", Franky began. "Do you think you might... like her?" Luffy stared at them curiously. "Of course I like her! She's my friend." "Yeah, but Luffy we mean like her as in you might love her", Nami nervously clarified. Then he did the unexpected. He fell down to his knees. Rolling on the floor laughing, he exclaimed, "Of course not! Shishishishishi! Shishishishishi! We're just friends!" Everyone looked back and forth between themselves not sure what to say. "Ahh, forget it everyone. Its nothing either way. Let's go eat!" Hesitantly everyone began to follow their captains orders. Oh well. He'll figure it out on his own.


End file.
